GuEsS tHaT cAt (Guess that cat)
by xXFeatherflightXx
Summary: Title says it all! I write poems and you guess what cat I'm writing about! Put your answers IN THE REVIEWS and NO guessing TWICE! AND...Have Fun!
1. Poem 1

**Ok first poem remember the rules: put your anwser in your reviews YOU CAN ONLY PUT ONE ANWSER AND...Have Fun!**

* * *

Tonight I dreamed of a mouse,

Deep in the forest not to be seen,

Only if I could catch it, only be keen,

It escaped like always,

When I wake up to find it's just a dream,

It's the most unbelievable thought ever seen!

I went outside to find a gray kitten

Who attacked me without my permission,

Who showed me his clan,

and now they now my name,

I never went back to my kitty-pet house,

And then never again, I dreamt of catching a mouse,

* * *

**Ok That was easy! I'll get harder in future poems!**


	2. Poem 2

**Wow...like I said SUPER EASY ****_EVERYONE_**** GOT IT RIGHT!I would love to give you ****_ALL_**** a shout out but there's just to many To Name! Congratulations to everyone! But the ****_first_**** person to review ****_AND_**** get the anwser right is...drumroll...Mnaseer2001! Congautions! *throws a firestar plushie at the computer* ok I feel bad of not listing everyone's name who got it right**

**amberleafisfantastic**

**shimmerthekitty**

**Moonshine57**

**Brightfern**

**Blossom the Cat**

**xXJayflightXx**

**Storm that comes at Dawn**

**mabye I was a Little bit over reacting that wasnt THAT much people...**

**and me the anwser in case everyone was wondering is.. RUSTY/FIREPAW/FIREHEART/FIRESTAR!**

* * *

6 whole moons of BOREDOM...

of playing moss-ball and missing some,

when finally an apprentice,

A warrior mission on the first day!,

a trip to the,,,TWOLEG PLACE?

NO WAY!,

but not all bad,

meet a little kitten and brought him back,

Even though teased we were still a laugh,

soon they grew to respect us,

and soon we saved the day!,

So much excitement!,

Who needs 6 moons of Boredom,

Anyway!

* * *

**ok that was much harder! I wasn't very clear was I? Ok I'll give you a hint! This cat survived for all of the warrior books exiting! Can you guess it now?**

**Also plz Check out my Story First Flight Of Feathers!**


	3. Poem 3

**Ok I'm back! And that poem was harder! The answer:GRAYPAW/GRAYSTRIPE! Reason:when he first meet rusty he said "THE LAST 6 MOONS WERE SOO BORING!" I'm guessing he played moss-ball through out his kit hood. It was his first day as an apprentice with a warrior mission to bring a orange cat! So yeah! People who got it right:**

**Moonshine57**

**Storm that comes at dawn**

**Stream that flows around rock**

**Manaseer2001**

**Ok on to the next poem**

What?! I can't eat prey!

Because those mousebrained elders need it anyway,

That's no reason!

So I went in the forest not for fun,

To catch some food,

To Get the job done,

When I saw a twoleg getting some prey,

Finally! My way,

I came to the twoleg,

And ate the food fast,

So I came there,

From first day to last,

Untill they caught me

In there monster trap

I was taken far away,

Then got help from a tiny black cat,

And when the warriors found me,

I never looked back,

And now I know

Where truely,

My home,

Is.

Is.

Is.

O**k that wasn't That hard was it? Ok now scroll up to the poem and then tilt your head to the left. Doesn't the poem look like a cat? The end of the poem "is" is it's Tail "from a tiny black cat" is its hind legs, now the only thing missing is it's head!**


	4. Poem 4

**Ok last one was obvious this one...Mabye. The Answer for last poem is **

**CLOUDTAIL!**

* * *

**_People who got it right, _**

_Siver Tarot_

_Ilikepieheart22_

_Stuffed Watermelon_

_Raeda2001_

_Storm that comes at Dawn_

_Amberleaf4273_

**_Congrationals to those people! Throws Plushies of Cloudtail at them! On to the next poem!_**

* * *

One Day, One Day,

YOU WILL PAY!

I had thought to me.

Even though,

I know,

Who she will be.

So I struck in the night,

Fire was burning during the fight,

After that,

I turned my back,

And headed toward the river,

I saw a shape of black,

With green,

Who jumped toward me,

And what kind of Warrior am I?

Who got killed in one strike,

And Maybe,

They were right

Got pushed in the river,

Black,blue,guilt,regret,

I forgave her that day,

But it was to late anyways,

As I sunk,

My breath cut short,

And to a world of stars I say,

Darkness,

Quiet,

And finally,

Peace,

Forever,

Today.

* * *

**That was a bit harder! Sorry for Super long wait for this! Not my best either I was sorta feeling kinda lazy while writing this!**


	5. Poem 5

**Answer was ASHFUR!**

**People who got it right:**

_Foreststar of Windclan_

_LeopardFang_

_Poppyflower of Stormclan_

**_NEW RULE! Person who was the FIRST and got the anwser correct, will get to chose the next cat by PRIVATE MESSAGE: the person is Poppyflower of Stormclan! _**

Quiet as snow,

Oh where did you go?

As you can see,

I have murdered some cats,

But my brothers have my back,

But I still tower,

Because I still have my Overpowered power!

Or so has I thought,

Looks like I not,

Something I believed,

Wasn't true,

How could you?

**That WAS MUCH HARDER! Hehehe I bet you'll never get it! Ok it's more of a buch of words that rhyme, so ****_I'll give a hint: this cats pelt is black_**


End file.
